Tori Petrelli
Tori Grace Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Darrien Petrelli and Emma Parkman. She will have the abilities of Shapeshifting, Ability Swapping and Episode Induction. Appearance Tori will have brown hair and blue eyes which she will share with her older sister. However, her own eyes will be a much brighter shade, standing out against her originally pale skin. Her hair will be slightly lighter and more curly, but she too will be small for her age and will love wearing dresses. By the time she's an adult, her skin and hair will have darkened drastically because of using shapeshifting, resulting in preventing her eye colour from being so vivid and striking. Her hair will also be longer and straighter, and similar to Faye she'll prefer wearing revealing clothing, and will almost live in a bikini every summer. She'll get her belly-button pierced on her 16th birthday. Abilities Tori's first ability will be Shapeshifting. She'll be able to use this to copy the appearance of any other person, and also to alter her own appearance at will. She'll use it to give herself what she'll believe to be the perfect appearance. At first the shifting will be painful for her, but she'll overcome this at an early age. Her second ability will be Ability Swapping. This ability can be used to swap the abilities of two individuals. It will not be necessary for Tori to know what the two abilities being swapped are, but the knowledge will make the process easier, and obviously the information will guide her in knowing whether or not the swap would be beneficial. The two individuals must both have abilities. It will not work if only one of them does. Time will have no effect on the swap, meaning that an exchange could be done even if one of the individuals is dead in the present, or not yet born, but Tori will need to be near at least one of the people whose abilities she is swapping. If both are present, the abilities will show as coloured lights. Otherwise, there will be no visible effect. The ability could also be used to reverse the swap, and Tori could use it to swap any of her other two abilities with another person. Her final ability will be Episode Induction. She will be able to induce outbreaks of any disease within a person, although it'll be easier if they already suffer the disease and she's reawakening it from a dormant phase. She'll also be able to induce episodes of certain behaviours, like hiccoughing, coughing, sneezing or uncontrollable laughter. She'll be able to induce depression and drive a person to suicide. Family *Mother - Emma Parkman *Father - Darrien Petrelli *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli, Matt Petrelli *Sisters - Faye Petrelli, Kiana Petrelli, Finley Petrelli History & Future Tori will be her parents' second daughter, and will be born in 2044. Her oldest brother, Nathan, will be 6 years old at the time, while Matt will be 4 and Faye will be 2. Tori herself will only be a year old when Kiana is born, and she will be 3 when her youngest sibling, Finley, is born. Etymology Tori is a Latin name, derived from Victoria, which means "conqueror" or "victorious". This is not particularly relevant to her, since she doesn't have any particular fighting skill, although several of her relatives possess abilities which give them this. Her middle name, Grace, means "good will". Her surname, Petrelli, is a Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters